Dorianne Laux
Dorianne Laux (born January 10, 1952) is an American poet and academic. Life Laux was born in 1952 in Augusta, Maine. She worked as a sanatorium cook, a gas station manager, and a maid before receiving a B.A. in English from Mills College in 1988.Dorianne Laux, Poets.org, Academy of American Poets. Web, Nov. 1, 2014. Laux taught at the University of Oregon.University of Oregon page She is a professor at North Carolina State University’s creative writing program, and the MFA in Writing Program at Pacific University.Pacific University MFA Faculty She is also a contributing editor at the Alaska Quarterly Review. Her work has appeared in American Poetry Review, Five Points, Kenyon Review, Ms., Orion, Ploughshares, Prairie Schooner,http://muse.jhu.edu/login?uri=/journals/prairie_schooner/v080/80.2laux.html Southern Review, TriQuarterly, Zyzzyva.http://www.pw.org/content/dorianne_laux_1 Laux lives in Raleigh, North Carolina with her husband, poet Joseph Millar and has a daughter. Recognition * Pushcart Prize * two fellowships from the National Endowment for the Arts http://arts.endow.gov/features/Writers/writersCMS/writer.php?id=01_18 *The Best American Poetry 1999 *The Best American Poetry 2006 *Guggenheim Fellowship awarded in 2001 * Oregon Book Award for Facts about the Moon, selected by Ai * 2006 Lenore Marshall Poetry Prize shortlisted for Facts about the Moon * National Book Critics Circle Award finalist for What We Carry Publications Poetry *''Awake: Poems'' (with introduction by Philip Levine). Brockport, NY: BOA Editions, 1990. *''What We Carry: Poems''. Brockport, NY: BOA Editions, 1994. *''Smoke: Poems''. Rochester, NY: BOA Editions, 2000. *''Facts About the Moon: Poems''. New York: Norton, 2005. * Superman: The chapbook Red Wing, MN: Red Dragonfly Press, 2008. *"Dark Charms: Poems" (chapbook). Red Wing, MN: Red Dragonfly Press, 2010. http://www.reddragonflypress.org/music/3108 *''The Book of Men: Poems''. New York: Norton, 2011. Non-fiction *''The Poet's Companion: A guide to the pleasures of writing poetry'' (with Kim Addonizio). New York: Norton, 1997. Edited *''Best New Poets, 2014: 50 poems from emerging writers'' (edited with Jazzy Danziger). Charlottesville, VA: University of Virginia Press, 2014. .Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Dorianne Laux, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 1, 2014. Audio / video *''Dorianne Laux'' (cassette). Garden Grove, CA: Replay, 1997? *''The Poet's Companion: A guide to the pleasures of writing poetry'' (with Kim Addonizio; (CD). Princeton, NJ: Recording for the Blind & Dyslexic, 2009. *''Visiting Writers Series''. Portland, OR: Division of Literature and Languages. English Department, Reed College, 2013. .Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. See also *List of U.S. poets References * Notes External links ;Poems *"Break" at Poetry 180 *"Roots", Orion, May/June 2008 *"Death comes to me again, a girl" *"Facts About the Moon" at How a Poem Happens, February 2009 *Two poems by Dorianne Laux ("Laundry And Cigarettes"; "On The Back Porch"), Reading Between A&B *Dorianne Laux profile & 4 poems at the Academy of American Poets. *Dorianne Laux - five poems at Cortland Review, Spring 2009. *Dorianne Laux b. 1952 at the Poetry Foundation. * The Poetry of Dorianne Laux at Web Del Sol: Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4 ;Prose *Short stories in SmokeLong Quarterly: "Nearly Free," "Woman in a Bar" ;Audio / video *Audio: Dorianne Laux reads "Facts About the Moon" *Dorianne Laux at PennSound. *Dorianne Laux at YouTube ;Books *Dorianne Laux at Amazon.com ;About *Dorianne Laux Official website *Interview in SmokeLong Quarterly, June 25, 2009 Category:1952 births Category:Alumni of women's universities and colleges Category:American poets Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:Living people Category:Writers from Oregon Category:Pacific University faculty Category:People from Augusta, Maine Category:People from Eugene, Oregon Category:People from Raleigh, North Carolina Category:University of Oregon faculty Category:North Carolina State University faculty Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets